


Sweet Apology

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Apology is usually the best policy--as Aragorn and Boromir discover.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Sweet Apology

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/profile)[edoraslass](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/) suggested that yesterday and today should be days of happy remebrance, instead of the usual sorrow, so here's a little sweetness between Aragorn and Boromir--thank you, EL! This is the scene Aragorn was remembering (with no little grief) in my drabble [Sweet Present, Sour Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123543).

Aragorn shook his head, regretting his outburst. They were all strung so tightly with worry and care; there had been no need to respond to Boromir with such violence. Especially as what he had said carried some truth--perhaps that was the reason Aragorn had erupted.

He sighed, and wondered what he could do to make it up to Boromir--there had to be some way to apologize without making the other man the villain. As was his habit, while he thought he unpacked and rearranged his pack, shifting things he no longer needed, repacking those that had been useful and might still be.

Then he found the orange.

They had been one of Galadriel's private gifts, and he treasured them. He knew that such things grew but sparingly, even in the enchanted groves of Lorien, and for her to give him not just enough for the company, but with a few spares for himself was a kingly gift indeed. He remembered with pleasure the joy on even Frodo's face when he had given them the juicy, ripe fruit; remembered now how slowly Boromir had eaten his, savoring every drop of juice and sweetness. It was the act of a man long unused to such small pleasures.

It would be a perfect apology, as well as a gesture of friendship to the man who might be his closest companion as King. He could not afford, nor would he wish, to lose Boromir's faith and friendship now. He hefted the orange, smiled, and went to find his Steward.

**********

Boromir sighed, regretting his outburst. While he still believed what he had said was true, he could have perhaps worded it better. His temper was forever getting the better of him; more so these days, with the Ring sniping at the edge of his consciousness, never stilling unless he was distracted or concentrating fiercely on something.

But Aragorn's parting salvo still stung... more that he had said "your city," not "our city." Did he truly believe himself unworthy of Gondor? Or worse yet, Gondor unworthy of him? No; that last thought was unkind... there was little pride in Aragorn, and not enough for such as that. He had said what he did to hurt, knowing what would strike at Boromir's heart.

Boromir shook his head... some days they were like children, speaking hurtful words only to regret them. He hoped his outburst had not lost him Aragorn's friendship--he could ill afford to lose any friends these days, much less the friendship of a man he would call his King.

There must be something he could do to make amends. And then he remembered. Swiftly, he rummaged through his pack, finally locating the small packet, wrapped in _mallorn_ leaves. Galadriel, after gifting him publicly, had taken him aside quietly. Showing him the open packet with its precious contents, she wrapped it tightly, handed it to him, and suggested he hold on to it for when sweetening of his (or anyone else's) disposition was needed. The smile in her eyes mocked him gently, but he could not take offense. He simply nodded and bowed deeply.

Now, he realized that she had known his temper, possibly even seen this moment. He inhaled deeply of the rich, creamy scent of chocolate, wrapped it tightly, and went to make his amends.

**********

They arrived nearly simultaneously, and upon seeing the other, each began to apologize.

"Aragorn, I..."  
"Boromir, I..."

They both broke off, and smiled. Aragorn gestured. "Please, go ahead."

"I...wanted to say that I apologize for my harsh words. They were uncalled for, and I have no reason to be sharp with you, Aragorn." Aragorn's laughter made him frown.

"No, no, Boromir, peace, I am not laughing at your apology, but at myself--for you have said precisely what I wished to. I apologize as well--I should not have said what I did."

Boromir's smile returned. "Shall we call it even, then?"

Aragorn, too, smiled. "Indeed. And I bring a gift of peace." He held out the orange, and was gratified to watch Boromir light up at the sight.

"Too precious a gift for me, surely--but nevertheless, I accept. I'd be a fool not to." He grinned. "And I have a gift of peace as well." Boromir handed the packet to Aragorn, and watched the ranger's face light up in turn.

"Chocolate! Ah, Boromir, you spoil me, truly. Perhaps we should share these precious gifts with each other?"

Boromir's fingers made short work of peeling the orange, and sectioned it neatly. He took the first bite, as was his right, as Aragorn took the first bit of chocolate. Their moans of joy were enough to make them both smile guiltily, then laugh. Cautiously, Boromir extended an orange segment to Aragorn, who took it, and with pleasure savored it; then it was Boromir's turn, as Aragorn handed him a segment of chocolate.

Slowly, like two children with a forbidden treat, they savored each piece, pausing now and then to share chocolate-and-juice smeared grins. When the last smear of chocolate had been licked off sticky, juice-stained hands, they smiled at each other.

"Forgiven?" asked Aragorn.

"Forgiven," replied Boromir, trust and laughter warring in his eyes.

And as they shared a kiss of reconciliation and peace, one that, unsurprisingly, turned to passion, they discovered that orange and chocolate complemented each other perfectly--as did they.


End file.
